


Freitag

by Blu3Rav3n



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, M/M, idk man i wrote this at 2am, jotteo, the serious lack of jotteo fanfics is worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3Rav3n/pseuds/Blu3Rav3n
Summary: Takes place after that scene in 2x10 where Matteo is making out with Sara.Honestly I just wanted to indulge my Jotteo heart considering there is a serious lack of fics and I've went through ALL of them.





	Freitag

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever even tried writing, might be off on some places, and maybe even a bit ooc considering I suck at writing dialogues. Let me know what you think, and hope you like it at least a bit 😘

Jonas sat in-between Hanna and Leonie, shisha in his mouth, the scent of strawberry thick and sweet, tingling his senses, his eyes even watering a little, while he watched his best friend engage in some sort of a tongue fight with Sara. The situation itself was ridiculous, so to say. There he was, his first love on one side, and the cause of the little pinpricks that resided in his heart ever since the breakup on the other, while all of his friends were hooking up with each other and enjoying life in general. 

He missed hanging out with them all, and while nothing stopped him doing just that but his own screaming mind, he couldn't bring himself to stay in their company for a long time, plastering a fake smile on his face all the time, pretending to be happy, especially during those days when even the most mundane sounds were a sensory overload. He traced Matteo's jawline with his gaze, traveling up to his closed eyes. He missed his best friend the most. During their many years of friendship, Jonas has always been the one to take the lead, to come up with all sorts of crazy ideas that would make Matteo feel better, make him laugh in that shy, crinkly way, when his cheeks turn pink and his blue blue eyes get a special sparkle in them. Blue eyed were now closed, probably taking in every second of having a pretty girl kiss you. Sara's fingers were knotting Matteo's shaggy hair. A smile crept up on Jonas' face, he knew the appeal, he'd always ruffle his friend's hair, or play with it, twirling a strand around his finger whenever there was an opportunity. It was so soft, and it smelt like cigarettes and strawberries, an intoxicating combination, really. The memory of the scent would often worm its way in his brain during those dark days when life seemed too tiring and he couldn't be bothered to even get out of bed. He'd wonder what it would be like to have it fill up his sense of smell every night before sleep, in the morning when he woke up. 

Matteo's fingers danced across Sara's waist, almost shy, no, hesitant. Why were they hesitant? The rest of him seemed like it was enjoying the whole ordeal, hesitancy had no place there. Maybe he liked her. That must be it. Nothing else made sense. Matteo was never hesitant to touch HIM. He'd always lean into him when they were sitting close, or smoking a joint in Jonas' room. He'd pat his face when Jonas would say something especially stupid, bear hug him when he needed comfort, and even touch his back when he would pass by. The boy was a very tactile person, the human embodiment of a cat, so shouldn't he be using this opportunity to get as much attention as he could? Jonas felt as if something was dancing at the back of his mind, out of reach, something he should've realized maybe. He could faintly distinguish Hanna and Leonie talking next to him, Hanna's elbow leaning against his arm, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment. Matteo was the center of his attention. That ridiculous shirt actually looked good on him, making his whole face seem a bit lighter, his smile brighter, his eyes bluer. He remembers how they lit up when they saw him at the beginning of the night, so blue he felt he could drown in them. He wonders if Matteo knows how beautiful he is, he must know. He was a little shit most of the time but when it came to something important he handled it with the utmost gentleness, always. They stopped kissing. Sara was saying something to him while he shook his head. His bangs fell into his eyes and Jonas had a sudden urge to go over there and move it. He hadn't even noticed when Sara left, but then, Matteo looked over at him and Jonas felt his stomach drop. Something in that look made the hairs on his arms stand up. He couldn't look away. Matteo was still looking at him, his gaze unrelenting, and his mouth sparkling from Sara's lipgloss. The corner of his mouth tipped up for a split second before settling back into a neutral position. Jonas' entire world was in that familiar shade of blue, his heart speeding up with every passing second.  
\- JONAS!  
His hand flew to his shoulder where Hanna just hit him. She was staring at him, eyes wide, a smile dancing across her lips, almost teasing.  
\- Dude, what, OW! - he rubbed the his stinging shoulder. The woman possessed a strength she wasn't even aware of. - What the hell was that for?  
\- I've been calling you for one whole minute man. I wanted to know when are you planning on going home, I don't really feel like staying anymore with everyone coupling up, and now that Leonie left too..  
\- Wait, Leonie left?- he turned around to confirm that the chair on his left is indeed empty. - When?  
\- While you and Matteo were having your weird staring contest? - Hanna cocked her eyebrow at him as if to ask "how out of it were you right now". But at the very mention of Matteo's name, Jonas' head snapped back to find that the before mentioned boy was nowhere to be seen. He did a quick scan of the room, a shaggy head nowhere in sight, before turning back to Hanna. She must've seen something on his face, the sudden urgency to find his best friend, to do what, god knows, because she rolled her eyes, giving an exasperated sigh.  
\- Go find him. -she dismissed him with a flick of her wrist and soon enough Jonas was on his feet, frantically turning around, hoping to get a glimpse of Matteo's colorful shirt. Nothing, he's too late, he missed it, the moment, the chance.

He ran out of the building, completely certain that whatever the hell just went on between him and his best friend was a figment of his imagination, something his mind conjured to console his lonely heart.

\- I wasn't sure you'd follow..

Jonas closed his eyes, just for a second, to regain some of his bearings, because Matteo was right there, behind him, sounding as unsure as Jonas felt. He slowly turned around and everything was blue again.  
\- Wanna get out of here? - his own voice sounded foreign to him, strained, deeper than usual.  
\- And go where exactly? - Matteo was now looking straight at him, and Jonas could swear his face was a faint shade of pink. Maybe it's the reflection from the shirt. His lips still sparkled from the smeared lipgloss. Jonas reached out and wiped them off with his thumb, but his hand refused to go back to his side, instead choosing to stay on Matteo's face, his touch a gentle caress, Matteo's lips so soft, so alluring. It would be so easy to just lean in..  
\- Jonas.. - Matteo's voice a breathy whisper, the distance between them so scarce that their toes were touching. Matteo's fingers on his waist, gentle but firm, determined, never hesitant. -Are you going to kiss me or just stand there looking pretty?

A breath, a laugh, and then Jonas' thumb on Matteo's lips was replaced with his lips. The first kiss was a gentle press of lips, the second was getting familiar with each other's mouths, the third was downright sinful as their tongues danced against each other, exploring, taking, chasing the taste of cigarettes and strawberries. Jonas' hands were cupping Matteo's neck, adjusting the angle for a better access, while Matteo's were sneaking under Jonas' shirt, lightly scratching, pushing them impossibly closer, until Jonas let out an embarrassing moan, and the spell broke. Awareness of their surroundings came at them like a bucket of ice cold water. They took in each other's states and promptly burst out laughing. It felt good, needed, like waking up after a good night's sleep. 

\- So you think I'm pretty?- Jonas grinned, getting a groan in response from Matteo.  
\- Shut up you ass, if I hadn't said something we'd still be standing here looking at each other. Be grateful I got my common sense back for a second.- Matteo bumped their knuckles together while he was speaking, and Jonas took the opportunity to twine their fingers together. The feeling of giddiness he felt, especially when his action was rewarded with that all too familiar crinkly smile, should not be possible. He pulled them both towards the street.  
\- Where to? - Matteo asked.  
\- Not sure. Think my place is empty tonight, something about a convention blah blah.  
\- Oh you think I'm that kind of a guy? I mean, I thought we were friends man.  
\- Okay, one, shut up. And two, pretty sure friends don't make out in the street as intensely as we just did.  
\- Depends how good of friends they are.  
\- Then I think we take the top spot on the friendship list.  
\- Hey Jonas.. - Matteo's voice suddenly took a more serious note making Jonas more sombre as well in the process.  
\- Yes my little one?  
\- You know we have to talk right?  
Jonas kissed his boy's temple, trying to reassure him that yes, he does know. There are still so many unresolved things, so many questions, so many scars that need to heal.  
\- Can we do it tomorrow? Please?  
\- Tomorrow. Yes. Good.

At least they'd have tonight for themselves, in their little bubble, enjoying the moments together, even as the looming shadow of tomorrow follows them through the streets of Berlin.


End file.
